


That Thing

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow has a crush, Jon is a horny teenager, Modern AU, Robb is appalled, Teens, Tumblr Prompt, and Sansa knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: I asked people on tumblr to send 5 random words and I'd *try* to work them into a fic. This one came about when I was asked to write a one shot containing the words 'hippo' 'lasso' 'string' 'banana' and 'belly button' :-)Teen Jonsa one shot.





	That Thing

It was hopeless, absolutely fucking hopeless. All Jon had wanted was a quiet afternoon lazing by the Stark’s backyard pool with Robb, talking about the football and who was most likely to make use of the bedrooms at Theon’s house party at the weekend. Then Sansa appeared - clad in nothing but a pale blue  **string**  bikini and a jazzy bright pink beach bag with lemons all over it slung over her arm. Jon was barely able to stifle the groan that begged to be released. 

_God she is perfect._

It was bad enough having to reign in his staring when she was fully clothed in those floaty summer dresses she wore these days, how he was going to avoid slobbering all over her like a dog wanting attention now was he didn’t know.

_Robb’s sister. Robb’s sister! Stop fucking staring, she’s Robb’s sis - wow there’s really not much to that bikini, just one tug of that string and-_

“We’re out here Sans, can’t you go next door to sunbathe with Jeyne?” Robb whined, clearly not wanting to share any of his leisure time with his sibling. Sansa childishly stuck out her tongue at her brother as she laid back on the sun-lounger and lowered her sunglasses from her head.

“Jeyne has gone to the mall to get her  **belly button**  pierced. Mom won’t let me go because she’s paranoid I’ll get something done since I got  _‘That Thing’_ , as she likes to call it.“ 

“That Thing?” Jon asked, head swaying between the two Stark’s, looking for clarification.

Sansa smirked and pulled at her bikini bottoms until they were indecently low. There, extremely close to territory unexplored, was a dainty little blue rose tattoo. Jon gulped.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. ‘Oh’“ Robb chimed in. “Sansa here thinks she’s some kind of  _‘rebel’_  with  _‘That Thing_ ’”

“Shut up  _Robbert!_ ” She snapped before turning her 100 watt smile upon Jon, “you like it don’t you Jon?”

He could only nod and lick his lips. And really - what else was he meant to do? Ask for a closer look? Jon Snow was many things - ‘smooth’ was  _not_  one of those things.

Sansa sighed before getting up and wandering over to dive in the pool. Her svelte body breaking the water at just the right elegant angle to cause hardly a ripple. Her head popped up halfway across the water, hair a dark garnet colour now instead of it’s usual fiery copper.

“She’s gonna try and get us to take her to Theon’s party this weekend, I can sense it.” Robb griped, taking a swig of his bottled water. “As little princess here always gets her own way, can you promise me something man?”

“Huh? What?” Jon replied, his attention only just now breaking from the mesmerising sight if Sansa floating on her back, eyes closed, hair fanning out around her head and two bikini clad peaks breaking the water at her chest.

“Sansa - she’s probably going to want to come to Theon’s - and I need you to help me keep the creeps away. I gave her a lift to town the other day and honestly, she took  _one_  step out of the car -  _one_  - and this douche  _wolf-whistles_  at her!”

“Hey Jon!” Sansa called from the other side of the pool, standing at the shallow end, the water coming to her waist, sunlight glinting off of the droplets on her shoulders. “Are you gonna come in the pool with me?”

_Jesus Fucking Christ. Is she even real? Look at her!_

“Uh…Nah…Maybe later?” He responded, hoping his voice didn’t sound as cracked and adolescent as he thought it might. Sansa ducked down beneath the water again, making her way back towards them. Once she reaches the steps and begins to climb out, it’s like everything has gone into slow motion - the barely-there strain in her arms, the slight jiggle of her breasts and the water running down her stomach. Robb gives him a funny look.

_Shit._

“Too afraid to get wet?” Sansa teases, as she flicks pool water at the two of them with a deliberate swish of her soaked hair over her shoulder.

“Cut it out!” Robb grumbles.

“You’re no fun” she rolls her eyes before arching a brow, her lips twitching ever so slightly upwards at the corner. Walking forward in a purposeful saunter - as if she was aware of the effect she was having on him - Sansa came up behind Jon and smoothed her wet hands up his back before leaning down and wrapping her arms around his shoulders like a  **lasso**. With her dripping body pressed against him, she purred in his ear “Jon doesn’t mind me being wet….do you Jon?”

_Fucking hell!_

“Uh” he glanced at his friend (who looked a little disgusted). “Um.”

Sansa giggled in his ear, he felt it where her slippery wet breasts were pressed to his back. Jon closed his eyes and prayed he would not get a hard-on. His prayers were  _not_  answered.

“Come on man - lets go indoors and watch the game” Robb said, glaring at his sister.

_Oh shit! there is no way that my shorts will conceal this boner if I stand up. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Making a split second decision he wriggled out of Sansa’s grasp and leapt into the pool - not nearly as elegantly as Sansa had - the Stark’s inflatable crocodile and  **hippo**  bobbing out of his way across the surface. Robb looked at him quizzically when he finally popped his head above the water, his dark hair now plastered down his face. He pushed it back with a scrub of his hands and shrugged at his friend.

“What?…I fancied a swim.”

Robb took a long look at his best friend and then glanced back at his grinning sister before shaking his head and heading back inside the house alone.

Sansa smirked at Jon as he stood still, neck deep in the pool. She turned around and bent over, fishing for something in her beach bag.

_That’s an incredible ass. Fuck!_

Coming to sit at the edge of the pool. Sansa Stark dipped her legs in the water and deliberately slowly, ate a  _fucking **banana**_  in silence as she maintained eye contact with an unmovable Jon.

_That’s…umm…that’s…_ Jon’s brain short circuited as he watched the long fruit disappear past her lips.

A few days later, Sansa did indeed tag along to Theon’s house party - where Jon got a  _much_  closer look at  _‘That Thing’_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @amymel86 on tumblr if you wanna stop by and say hi!


End file.
